


The Hymns of the Garden

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Crack, Forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I did include my OC Chaos once again, Just pure crack, Just you wait - Freeform, My muse is in overdrive, So sue me, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, also i REALLY love gadreel, and yes, im failing at updating my tumblr with info for her, lucifer is a self righteous dick, so he is a good guy in this fic, someone send help pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: i'm not even sure i can describe the absurdity that is this fic. just - pure crack, you guys. but good crack :)also, i HIGHLY suggest that you don't read it until you listen to Jonathan Young’s cover of “The Bells of Notre Dame”.that is all.





	The Hymns of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why my daydreams decided to mix my music and my fave fandom in this way. no. fucking. clue.
> 
> But, once again, DO NOT READ IT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO THE COVER. its the mood i was trying to go for, and it may overall make more sense. also, both Johnathan and Caleb have more AWESOME kick-ass covers on their feed, so i suggest you go check out their channels.
> 
> notes;  
> Lucifer is bold, Gadreel is italics, Adam/Eve and God are underlined, and brackets () are Latin translations.
> 
> AND finally; i do not own the song or the characters portrayed in this version (just to be safe).

Morning in heaven, the angels awake

To the hymns of the Garden

  
The seraphim train, the fledglings play

To the hymns of the Garden

  
To the low notes as strong as the thunder

To the high notes as smooth as a psalm

  
And some say the soul of creation’s

  
The lilt of the hymns

The hymns of the Garden

 

Shhh, listen, And Chaos will tell you.

It is a tale, the tale of a pure soul, and a tarnished one.

 

Bland was the day when our tale was begun

In the midst of pure Eden

Quiet, for we cannot be seen by the lord

 

Two doubtful humans walked quietly up to

The forbidden tree of God

 

 

But a trap had been laid for the humans

And they gazed up in shock and alarm

  
At a figure whose clutches

Were constant as much as the hymns

 

Archangel Lucifer

 

The hymns of the Garden

 

Kyrie Eleison

(Lord have mercy)

 

Lucifer longed

To purge Eden

Of vice and sin

 

Kyrie Eleison

(Lord have mercy)

  
And he saw corruption

Ev'rywhere

Except within

 

**Eat the fruit, and you shall see what I see, human.**

_Serpent! What are you doing?_

**Eat it, now! Before it is too late!**

She succumbed!...

 

Dies irae, dies illa  
(Day of wrath, that day)

  
Dies irae, dies illa  
(Day of wrath, that day)

  
Solvet saeclum in favilla

(Shall consume the world in ashes)

  
Timuit patre nostro

(As feared by our father)

  
Quantus tremor est futurus

(When the judge is come)

 

mercy, lord, please show us mercy!

 

Quando Judex est venturus

(What trembling is to be)

 

Dies irae, dies illa

(Day of wrath, that day)

 

**A flawed being…a mistake!**

 

Solvet saeclum in favilla

(Shall consume the world in ashes)

 

Dies irae, dies illa

(Day of wrath, that day)

 

_STOP!_ exclaimed the sentry.

 

**This is an unholy creation – I’m sending it back to the abyss where it belongs.**

 

_See there the innocent being you’ve tricked_

_  
On the ground of Paradise!_

 

**I am guiltless. She defied, I watched.**

 

_Now you would add this soul’s blood to your guilt_

_  
On the ground of Paradise!_

 

**My conscience is clear!**

 

_You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

_  
But you never can run_

_  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

_  
The very eyes of our father!_

 

And for one time in his life

  
Of power and control

  
Kyrie Eleison

(Lord have mercy)

 

The angel felt a twinge of fear

  
For his immortal soul.

 

**Father, what must I do?**

Bow to humanity, love them as you have loved me.

 

But Lucifer refused his father, waging a losing war against his brother – Michael.

 

Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can,

  
Sing the hymns of lost Eden

  
Who is the pure and who is corrupt?

 

Sing the hymns, hymns, hymns, hymns

  
hymns, hymns, hymns, hymns

  
hymns of the Garden!

**Author's Note:**

> note; i tried to mix the stories as best i could, although some parts may lean a bit more toward the original meaning, either because i couldn't find the right words to keep the pace, or i wasn't sure of the details of the story.
> 
> if enough of you enjoy this, i might ask my muse for more ideas. also quick thanks to silver_wish for helping me with the title/most prevalent line of the song (ugh)
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE AND COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK MAKE ME SCREAM LIKE A PTERODACTYL. DON'T BE SHY, PEOPLE.
> 
> also my (currently empty) tumblr is Anxietywontmakethewordsgo, just fyi.
> 
> BYEEE!


End file.
